Richard Trager
Doctor Richard '"'Rick"' Trager' is an insane Variant who experiments on patients in order to gain more knowledge about biology. He is one of the major antagonists who appears in Outlast. __TOC__ Background This note shows that Trager was a former executive of the Murkoff Corporation Research Development at Mount Massive Asylum before he became an experimenting surgeon. He wears glasses, a machine-monocle, a bloodstained apron and a torn up surgeon's mask. He also appears to have an accessory on his left arm made from a patient's drip. This drip could be used by him as a blood transport to survive. Characteristics Doctor Trager is, like the rest of the asylum's inhabitants, insane, but seems to mentally operate in a highly functional way that shows he still has a grasp of reality. Because of this, he is still able to think and calculate plans, such as tricking Miles into the dumbwaiter so he can get to him, and he is capable of intelligent, coherent speech, speaking to Miles in a friendly tone and addressing him as "buddy." He enjoys pretending to be a surgeon and has a habit of collecting body parts from people, e.g. a tongue because he was "tired of licking his own stamps", and Miles' ring and index fingers because he wanted to sell them. Story After Miles hears a voice and climbs into the dumbwaiter to escape his pursuers, he meets Trager. Despite initially sounding like an ally, he beats Miles until he is unable to walk, picks him up, and straps him into a wheelchair. After rolling him down a hallway, he taunts Miles by offering him a chance to escape the asylum by walking out the exit door. Miles is unable to do so due to being strapped in, so Trager pretends that Miles wants to stay and takes him up an elevator and down a few more hallways. Along the way, Miles sees the bodies of other victims who had been captured. They finally arrive at a makeshift operating room, a bathroom covered in gore with a table that has various sharp tools on it. Trager takes the camcorder and sets it down on the sink before washing his hands. He then has a short talk with Miles about Father Martin and his religious viewpoints before taking a large pair of bone shears and cutting off two of Miles' fingers. Trager leaves the room for a short while, giving Miles the chance to escape. Miles breaks out of the wheelchair and navigates through other "operating rooms" where a patient talks to him and reveals that he is an executive like Trager. The patient then starts to shout Tragers name and he finally appears to see what is going on. Trager kills the patient before going back to the operating room to check on Miles, which reveals that he has escaped his confines, Trager then scours the place to find Miles. After Miles finds a key to unlock the elevator and enters it, Trager breaks into the elevator in an attempt to get to Miles, but Miles struggles and pushes him out. Trager's upper torso is still inside the elevator as it begins to move, and he is crushed to death in the process. Miles then escapes through a hatch in the elevator ceiling. Trivia *The lastname 'Trager' could be a reference to the Trager Approach. *Trager's walking animation is bugged, causing him to move faster than his legs should carry him. This makes him appear to nearly float as he walks throughout the Male Ward. *There's a bug in which Trager will not appear to see Miles if the player activates a checkpoint, and returns to where Trager is. *Richard's email address is r.trager@murkoffcorp.lu, as revealed in a document that Miles acquires. Gallery Richard_Trager.png|A close-up of Trager's face. Trager_Tools.png|Trager's Tools. Miles_Fingers.png|Miles missing his fingers. Trager_Patient.png|Trager killing one of his patients. Trager_Elevator.png|Trager breaking into the elevator. Trager's corpse.jpg|Trager's corpse. Character list Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Variants Category:Deceased Category:Spoilers